Drunk
by kenshinotaku
Summary: Kenshingumi get's drunk and some funny stuff is gonna happen. T Rating for use of sake and also may have some romance don't know about that...
1. Drunk Party

**Summary-**Kenshingumi get's drunk and some funny stuff is gonna happen.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1: Drunk Party**

Kenshin sips his second cup of sake and watches everyone else drinking much more than him. Then Kaoru sits next him. "Something wrong, you aren't drinking much." she slightly slurs.

He shakes his head, "I'm not much of a drinker." Then Sano comes over and sets down a bottle. "Oi, can I cut in?" Kaoru growls at the interrupting rooster and turns away.

Sano smiles and looks at Kenshin. "Oro." is all he could get out before Sano chugged sake down Kenshin's throat. "Ok, one more cup Kenshin."

Kenshin starts hacking and coughing so Sano covers his mouth. "What was that for?" he says. "Well, you weren't drinking enough." he glares.

"Ok, how about if you drink this last cup, I leave you alone." Kenshin sighs and agrees. He quickly drinks it down and bows his head.

Sano tries to see his face. "Did that knock him out?" Kaoru notices and checks with him. "How much did he drink?", "3 cups and a bottle.", "Wow."

Sano laughs. "I know, right." then a hiccup comes from Kenshin and his face turns bright pink. "Oh, he is awake. Kenshin?" Kenshin looks at him with a sleepy look.

_Crappy place to stop, but if I didn't then it would continue in just one very long chapter and I wouldn't want that to happen._

**Kenshin:** Why is my face pink?

**KenshinAdorer:** That's for me(and whoever else who already knows)to know and for you to find out.

**Kaoru:** That's a new look for you, Kenshin.

**Sano:** Yeah, I can already tell this is gonna be fun.

**KenshinAdorer:** Yep, I can't wait. Well see ya'll next chapter.

**Kenshingumi and KenshinAdorer: **SAYONARA EVERYONE!


	2. What?

_Ok, I'm sorry for the delay. But, I have been very tired lately and put this up later than I liked. So I apologize. ^^;_

**Chapter 2: What?**

Kaoru and Sano look at Kenshin. "You okay Kenshin?" he stares and starts laughing. Sano then jumps in with the drunk rurouni. Kaoru sighs and stays with Megumi and Yahiko for a while.

**Later**

Kaoru checks on how the other two drunks are doing(Kenshin and Sano). She finds Kenshin biting on Sano's arm. "You can't have it!" Kenshin glares at him and bites harder. "Yow!" he drops the reverse-blade that he was keeping from Kenshin.

Kenshin grabs it and snuggles his sword. "I got you, Rosie." Kaoru looks dumbfounded at the two strongest men she knew drunk and fighting over a sword. "Oi, Kenshin. Go for Kaoru, she's better than Rosie." Kenshin's head jumps up.

He looks at Kaoru and scoots next to her. She gulps and he suddenly grabs her in a big hug. "Kaoru is mine…right?" she blushes and looks up at him. Scared to answer she only nods. He smiles and hugs her tightly. "Kaoru mine, rooster can't have her."

Sano growls and keeps the sword. "I don't care, I have Rosie." Kenshin stares coldly at him and keeps a firm hold on Kaoru. Then he offers her a drink. "Kenshin, are you sure you know who I am?" he shakes his head in a yes motion.

"Your Kamiya Kasshin wielder and really pretty girl that I love." her blush deepens and she hugs him. "I love you Kenshin." he smiles and squeezes her in a hug.

_Well, that's a wrap for this chapter, thank you for your answers I tried my best to do a mix of funny, romantic, and cold, but, it didn't go as planned. Still, I hope you liked this chapter._

**KenshinAdorer:** Awwww, so cute.

**Kenshin:**-blush-I can't believe you made me such a strange drunk.

**KenshinAdorer:** Well, if I'm laughing at it as I'm writing it(I did)and the readers like it, then what's the big deal?

**Kenshin:** You made a fool of me.

**Sano:** I thought it was pretty funny.

**Yahiko:** Yeah, and I can't believe your swords name is Rosie!-lol-

**Kaoru:** Leave him alone, you can bother him next chapter

**Kenshin:** Oh boy….

**KenshinAdorer:** Hehe, okay readers…time to end the chapter. So, Sayonara for now!


	3. What Happened Last Night?

**Chapter 3: What Happened Last Night?**

The Kenshingumi are all fast asleep on the floor. Sano and Megumi's hands in each others faces, Yahiko sprawled out snoring, and Kenshin holding Kaoru tenderly. Suddenly, he awakens from his slumber and notices his arms around something soft.

He looks down and sees Kaoru, then jumps back in embarrassment. 'What did I do last night?' He shivers at the thoughts of what he probably did. Then, she rolls over and looks at him. "Ohayou, Kenshin." he tries to cover his blush and smiles. "Ohayou, Kaoru-Dono."

"Are you blushing?" she covers the bottom part of his face with both hands. But, she moves the hands, Kenshin you didn't do anything bad just…", "Just?", "Weird." his eyes widen a little. "Weird, How?", "Well…"

**One Long Story We All Already Know Later**

Kenshin sits in the corner in a ball, a _bright_ blush on his face. "I can't believe I did that." Sano and Yahiko(who awoke in the middle of the story)were laughing. "Yeah, it was hilarious. You were all cuddly with a sword!" Kaoru punches them across the head. "Oi, leave him alone. He was drunk!"

"Your not complaining 'cause you got to cuddle with him." Yahiko snorts. "Shut up you brat!" she pulls out her trusty, suddenly appearing, bokken. "What'd you call me, ugly?", "That's it, come here you!" She chases him across the yard as Sano half comforts, half taunts Kenshin, who is still in a ball in the corner.

_Whooo, the end of this chapter. It seemed a lot harder since I was a little(lot)to tired to wrack my brain for ideas, But, I did it!_

**Kenshin:** Ugh, at least the tauntings over…right?

**KenshinAdorer:**-snoring, suddenly wakes up-Huh, oh, uh, depends on the readers.

**Kenshin:**-makes sure she's asleep and whispers-To all you fangirls that…love me so much, please don't let her continue my torture.

**Random Fangirl:** What do we get if we do?

**Kenshin:**-blush-Um…a kiss?

**Random Fangirl:**-screams-AAAAHHH! A kiss, I want one!

**KenshinAdorer:**-suddenly awake again-Oi, I want one, wait for what?

**Kenshin:**-laughing nervously, sighs-I forgot she's a huge fan of me to.

**Random Fangirl:** If you stop taunting him in this story, he'll give you a kiss!

**KenshinAdorer:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That would be so awesome! But, I have to get readers approval. Should I stop or continue the tauntings to Ken-san or no?

_Ok, while you all choose and review, I shall take a nap now ^^. Sayonara!_


End file.
